The Attack
by melissaeatsbabies
Summary: Paintball. It was hardcore. It was speed, and strength. Something Isabella Swan had in the field, but no where else. Could a sport that consumed her Teach Izzy that people do have a different side, other than first impressions?YoungwritersStory, AllMine
1. Prologue

_**AuthorNote**__**: Went to Wal-Mart Today. Saw The Paintball Guns, so I thought 'Imma gonna make a story about paintball.'**_

_**Bam. Here It Is.**_

**Chapter1: The Attack.**

**JacobXBella.**

**Prologue**

In this kind of game, you have to have speed. Speed, and control. The speed was Izzy's Favorite Thing about this. Graceful in the field, clumsy everywhere else. Everything was in a rush, no time to think.

Only act.

It was pure adrenalin. You ran, you dodged, you rolled, and you shot. If you got hit, you would never heard the end of it.

That's what paintball is all about.

That's what Izzy Swan is all about.

The Attack.


	2. Defeat

**Chapter 1 **

_**Defeat**_

Izzy pulled in a deep breath, as she skid to a stop.

_'Four Down, Two ta go.'_ Izzy thought to herself, as she re-loaded the hopper with paintball, she closed the compartment, un-locked the air tank, and took off running again.

_**Bam!**_

A paintball busted right above her head, _'Dang'_ She thought '_The kids getting closer.'_ She shook her head, to clam herself. _'Get in the game, Swan' _She thought, as she took off running for her next position behind a barrel. Once she was in game mode again, she quietly sat, waiting for any noise or movement,

_**Crack..**_

Izzy barely missed the slight noise, indicating the enemy was directly on the other side of the same barrel she was at. She stopped all movement. Not even to Breathe.

She waited until he was legally, according to the game rules, far enough to get a safe and fair shot. From his outfit, she could tell it was her best friend, Kieran Thomas. Izzy stood there, vaguely remembering when Kieran stated he was going to whip her at her own game.

_Ha. _

She lined up her shot, getting ready for an epic win of a life time.

_**Click **_

She pulled the trigger, letting her air tank compress out one single paintball. As it hit Keiran in the back, he turned around, face and body in shock

"I win." Izzy mouthed towards him, moving the bottom part of her face mask, smiling up at him. As she did this, it all clicked into place. The only thing bad was, Izzy Parker, The best paintball player in the state of Washington, stalled. Izzy stopped for one second, and her win streak was defeated. For on second, she let her guard down, but that's all it took. While she was in the moment of enjoying Keiran's defeat, she must of missed the heavy breathing of the new boy in town, who claimed he was the paintball king. Izzy had yet to met him,intill now. But now was too late. A sharp sting pinched her back. She slowly released her gun with her left hand, bringing it around to her back, wiping off the gooey stuff that was dripping from her back. Then, she brought her hand back around to look at it,

It was pink.

She got hit.

Got defeated.

As she slowly turned around, everyone's face was either in shock, awe, or of wonder. All except her enemies face. As he took off his head gear, she saw his smirking face.

Unfortunately, for Izzy, he was an absolute God. He must of stood 6 feet, next to her near 5'2. Shaggy black hair, almost down to his shoulders, tan skin, and deep chocolate eyes. Almost darker, definitely darker than mine. He stuck out hand, as a good sport offer. Izzy slowly took off her head gear, letting her hair wave out of its pony-tail, as she lay her face mask down to the ground, and took his huge hand into her small one. She felt a sudden spark, as soon as they touched, and went to pull away, but he wouldn't allow it. His face looked a little shocked, probably due to the fact she was a girl, playing paintball. Izzy didn't care though.

Soon, he came out of his 'shocked-liked' stage, and his face soon grew back to the same, smirking grin she would soon learn to hate.

As her smile got tighter; so did her grasp.

His smile got bigger.

This Means War.

-(o.o)-

"Isabella got whipped, Izzy got whipped!" Her little brother taunted her, as they walked through the thresh-hold of their house.

"Shut up, Danny, before I kick you in the face!" Izzy yelled, turning around towards Danny, gripping the color on his shirt.

"Alright, alright! Settle this now. Danny apologize to your sister-"

"But-" Danny interrupted.

"Now, Daniel." Her father said in a demanding voice.

Danny turned towards Izzy, hair falling over his face as he looked down, at his own two feet.

"I'm Sorry Izzy...That you got whipped by a dude!" He screamed the last part, as he took off running towards his room. He liked to call it his "Cave of Doom."

Her dad sighs, shakes his head, and starts down the hallway to the kitchen.

"One of these days, dad, I'm gonna kill that kid." Izzy said, as she followed her dad.

"Do it fast. No mercy. No pain." He quoted the saying he used when Izzy trained. Chuckling as he walks toward the frig.

"Good to know somebody is on my side." Izzy said as she walked up to the stairs into her room, to rest for tomorrow.

_*-Dream-*_

_It was one of the most hottest day she's ever seen in La-Push. Everything sunny, so bright. so alive. _

_"Come on, Iza!"_

_Izzy stopped, looking at the person across the beautiful meadow. It was the boy who had defeated her, not two hours ago. What he talking to her? Even if he was, nobody called her Iza sense mom had passed away. The nerve of that boy. She didn't even know his na-"_

"Good morningg Forks, Washington! This is Wacky-"

_**Slap**_

Izzy groaned, turning off her alarm clock. She lay there for a minute or two, starring at her head board, thinking about the dream.

What did it mean? She didn't even know the guy, and he was calling her by a name nobody has ever spoken of in a long while. Almost falling asleep again, Izzy smelled a fresh breeze of bacon, right before a, "Izzy, time for school, get up!" yell from her dad, coming from down stairs.

"Coming slave master." she says, as she slowly pulls the covers off of her still asleep body. As she stood up, she silently groaned, as her body ached of agony. Yesterday did a big toll on her, and she was still majorly sore.

Walking down the stairs, still in a white tank-top, and baggy sweat pants, she slugged into the kitchen, just to hear a strange, new laughter, mixed in with her fathers. She yawned, rubbing her eyes, and looked towards the laughing. She stopped dead in the middle of the room, now completely awake and alert. They didn't even seem to notice her, intill she let out a small gasp, and said,

"What are you doing here?"

_**AN: Hehe, Soooo. Whatcha Think? Good, Bad,? I know its short, but I wanted to get this out, and see if you liked it, or if I should just delete it, and focus on a different story.**_

_**I Dunno about you, but I thought I was a keeper. **_

_**What was your favorite part? **_

_**Mine was the Dream(: **_

_Play List of Songs I Was Listening To While Making This Chapter:_

_Almost Easy - A7X_

_Midnight Hands- Rise Against_

_Birds and The Bees - Breathe Carolina_

**Sneak Peek of Next Chapter; **

**"What, can't a guy visit his favorite girl in the world?" he chucked, scanning her body from knotted her, to holey socks. **

**She just glared at him, as she walked to the frig to grab the OJ.**

**"Whatever helps you sleep at night, kid."**

_**Can't Wait to read your Reviews, **_

_**Remember, the more comments I get, **_

_**The Faster I Write(:**_

Love Always,

Lissa(:


	3. AN, sorry guys please read, though

I know you hate these, so please don't hate me.

Dear people that I love, oh so much.

Sould I continue with my stories?

I have good ideas for all of them, but I don't really wanna waste my time, if you guys don't wanna read it.

Plus, school is starting back up, and it will be harder than most.

I know I shouldn't be doing this,

but, review with your answers, it would help me out alot.

also, I need more characters for my stories,

so if you want your name, or a name you like, review, or pm me. also, if you want to get specific, tell me what age, and what you want your character to do in my story.

xoxoxo

-LissaTookThaCookie.


End file.
